DerekAll I want is You
by Ask him about me
Summary: Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happends When they take there love to Far ? Dasey
1. Chapter 1:Lip bonding

Title: Derek.....All I Want Is you

Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happens When they

take there love to Far ? Dasey

Written By: askhimaboutme

**--**

" DEREK!!!" I Hit Derek and Started throwing Pillows at him Any thing to Hurt him."You Selfish Jerk I can't believe you did that" I Broke down Crying on the Cold Tilted floor of my bed room.

He Sat next next to me Rubbing my back," Casey.."

" Leave Me Alone!" I cried Tries rolled down my Face Slowly one at a time.

" Casey.." He Chocked out. " Please Don't do this to me."

" Please Just go." I whispered quietly. Derek Walked out of the Room slamming the Door behind him.

--

**Chapter 1: Lip bonding**

I Pick up the living room Phone and hear Derek's Voice and Sam's Laugh Saying how Clueless I am Or Whatever.

I put the phone on the receiver....Why are they talking about me. I pick the Phone up and put it on my Ear.

" Yeah...Sam I have to tell you something, About Casey." My Heart Start to beat Fast, for Some Reason I wanted him to Like me.

" What about Casey." I started to get a Strange Feeling About this.

" That Casey Is So..." Casey's so What! " BUSTED!!!!!" I Dropped the phone on the Floor. and Turned around. Derek was Facing me Eye to eye.

" Uh...." I Blushed I'm so Stupid He could never like me, I looked in his eyes He Blushed. Before I could see it coming, he kissed me on the lips.

" Um..Sorry." He Ran to his room.

Lizzie Walked up to me." What was that!"

" Wh-what do you mean?" Crap she saw.

" You just kissed Derek!." I Covered her mouth.

" Lizzie, Please Don't tell," My mother Walk in the living room.

" Girls, What going on?." I let go of Lizzie's mouth and Smiled at my Mother.

" Nothing; Where just bonding." I said My mom looked at me Strange.

" Not like you with Derek's lips."I punched her Arm "Ouch!."

" What was that Lizzie." My mother Asked " Nothing mom." My Mother Walked out of the Room.

" Lizzie Please Don't tell!" She nodded And Walked up the Steps.

I Sat on the Couch. George and My Mother Told me and Derek to stay out of each others hair while they Drop Lizzie And Edwin At The movies on there Way to there Weekend get away.

One Hour Later Derek Walked down the Steps. I walked to him.

" What." He Asked.

" What where you gonna Say.." I Asked looking in his eyes.

" Um, What.." He Knew He Just didn't want to Answer. " Casey..I-"

" Hey you Guys." Marti Walked Down The Steps " Whats For Dinner?" He Sighed and Picked her up.

" I don't know about you but I'm Hungry for-"

" Pizza!." She Finished his Sentence. As he picked up the Phone And Dialed the Number. I walked up Stares to my bedroom.

--

Okay they Seem a Little OC but I'm Trying Review by..


	2. Chapter 2:Storms and wet kisses

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD

**Chapter 2: The Storm and wet kisses**

After Marti Went to bed I Sat on the Couch with my pizza Which by now would be Cold, Derek sat on the couch next to me.

He Turned the Tv off, and looked at me. " Casey.."My stomach felt like Butterflies I giggled Which was not called for.

" Um, Derek I Have to tell you something." Derek looked in my eye. " But words can't Show my feelings." I lend in and kissed him.

--

"Casey..." Derek Shook me " Wake up." I woke up and look at him he was holding a Sleeping Marti. It was a Dream!.

" Yeah," I sighed "We Have to Pick up Lizzie and Edwin, at the movies."

I got up " Wait What about Martie." He Sighed. " Maybe Emily Could Watch her for an Hour?" I nodded and Called Emily.

" Hello?" She Answered " Em, Could you Watch Marti For me While Me and Derek Pick up Lizzie and Edwin?."

" Um, Yeah Of Course. Just bring her over." I Smiled " Thanks Em!" I hung Up.

" Okay, She Said Yes so lets go!." I told him. we ran next Door and Drop Marti off.

" Thanks Again Em." I told Her She Smiled "Don't Worry about it. Just Hurry its Getting Worst out there." We Ran to his Car and Drove to the Movies.

**Later**...

We Both got out of the Car and to The Doors. Derek Pulled the door but it was locked " What the hell." He Yelled

" Derek there's no need for Cruising!.' I said Derek Rolled his eyes " Now lets just Walk back to the-" I turned around and Saw Some guy in Derek's Car.

" Hey !" We Ran to the Car but the Guy Drove away."Hey!!!" Derek Ran After Him but he Couldn't catch up.

"Damn it!' I yelled Derek Walked back to me." I guess we have to Walk."

**Home...**

By Now we where both Wet And Freezing. it was about ten,I walked to the Door and tried to open it.

It was locked. " Derek do you have the Keys?" he Shook his head. I Broke down Crying, Derek Was Confused.

" Casey why are you Crying?" _Because you Idiot I love you but I'm Trying to tell you but things keep going wrong!!!!._

" Derek I really like you, Before you kissed me." I looked at him " You think I'm kind of Stupid,"He touched my Cheek and Kissed me again.

"Well maybe there's a big Chance I really _really_ Like you too." I Smiled at him.

--

Aw how cute I'll update soon write them Review

Askhimaboutme


	3. Chapter 3:Shh It a Secret!

Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek. Sorry I took to long alot of things went wrong.

Chapter 3: Shh It's a Secret!.

On Monday morning me and Derek was getting along, we Shared the bathroom and didn't fight. Mom and George is Watching us Closely, but we Didn't Seem to notice.

" Casey, Could I talk to you." Lizzie Asked Me while I got ready in my room.

" Yeah, Um Whats going on Liz?." I asks curiously.

" Are you and Derek...Going out." I felt the blood rush to my Cheeks.

" W-what Would g-g-give you th-that Idea?" I Scrambled out.

" While, for one When your nervous You Stutter, and you guys are being nice to each other." I need a Cover up.

" What, maybe he's in love, I've always been Nice to him...Right?" I was lieing though my Teeth." Why won't you ask Derek, Why we're being nice." perfect plan since Derek the best liar.

Lizzie nodded in Aggrement " Fair enough." She walked out of my room. That was a close one.

-- Derek Pov

"Sam, I just don't get it" I confides to my best friend. " I Really like her and She likes me but its Kind of creepy the way I Love her."

" Whoa,You just say the **L** word, the one _you _Banded!" I Shook my head.

" Sam, I did not say love, I said....The L Word." I love Casey!

"You love Casey, Dude you have a date with the hottest girl tonight!" Sam says dramatically.

" I know it's Crazy!" Crap I forgot, What am I gonna tell Kelly.

" I heard she Does...' Things' on the First Date." He said with a Sly smile, I rolled my eyes.

" So!!," I said " And I should care." Sam's eyes Widen. What did She do you me.

" Do I know you?!. You would be all over this two months ago!." I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm a whole new Derek." I said, " A very confused one." Sam shook his head, I could tell he was thinking about what I said.

" Well since you love her, Can I have Kelly?." I rolled my eye ans Smiled a little

"You could keep her." He smiled and nodded. I heard some infrount of my door, I slowly walked to the door and opened it.....

--

Again sorry what happend.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sweetest guy

**Oh My God Guys I am so sorry, My computer Crashed and it had all of my chapters for this story for me to update, I'm so sorry.**

Title: Derek.....All I Want Is you

Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happens When they

take there love to Far ? Dasey

Written By: askhimaboutme

--Casey thoughts

'Okay so Derek is the Sweetest guy in the world, Who would have thought right. He has the biggest heart for any one."

--

--Derek's Pov

I opened the door to see Edward standing there, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in my room closing the door behind him,

"What did you hear?" I glared at hims, I hope he didn't hear everything.

"No-Nothing Derek!." He Said fast..To Fast, I knew he was lieing.

"LIER!" I shook him, "I know your heard, and If Dad and Nora find out, I will cut your little friend off before you even know what it's for!" I Whispered, Edward was shaking and he covered his lower self, I let him go and he raced out my room.

"Thats how you take car of a Nosie Nerd." Sam Said giving me a high five

--Casey's Pov

I heard a door Slam ad someone crying and running, I pecked out my door and see Edward dashing to his room, I insantly knew Derek was the Cause, I opened his door and saw him talking to sam.

"What is Sam your Girlfriend now?" I smirked he turned his head and saw me.

"Hi Casey." Sam Said Smiling, I gave him an odd look.

"Hey Sam, hows it going?" I asked sitting on Dereks bed.

"Okay, You guys are not having a Converstion in my room." Derek pushed me off the bed, as he would do if we did speck of how much we liked each other.

"Fine, I'll leave." I said "Since you and Sam need some privet time, I smirked at the boys and closed the door, before I hear them Yell 'NO, GROSS THAT IS NOT COOL CASEY!'

-- The Next Day

I woke up in the morning to see, Derek Staring at me, I let out a yelp in surpise, He laughed then Left, What the hell was that?

-- 15 minutes earlier Dereks pov

I sneeked in to Casey's room and close the door behind me, I softly sit at the end of her bed and touch her face, I slowly let my hand slip to her bust, (I feel like such a Prev) I just let my hand stay there not sqeezing just holding it, I lean forwad and kiss her lips softly.

-- Present

Why did I laugh and runaway?. I'm so strange.

After I got ready for school, I saw my father in the hall looking oddly pale. I walked up to him.

"Hey Dad." He jumped then relaxed when he saw me.

"oh, it's you derek." He said letting out a stressful sigh.

"Whats up dad?" I asdked, I knew he didn't want to say but ended up cracking.

"Nora is Pregnant." Oh Shit!

"You always told me to wear a condom, do you not listin to what You Say!"

-- Later at school

"Hey case did you hear?" I said smirking, She looked at me confuised.

"What?" She asked

"Your Mom Eggo is Preggo." Casey Gasped.

"how do you know!?" She asked.

"My Dad, He let the cat out of the Bag when I asked him." She nodded then shook her head.

"Ew, our parents...Do it"She kind of giggled, God she giggles so cute. "Wonder what would happened if we..."She looked at me a little and blushed.

"Uh, One we would be Protected and we won't get caught." She nodded, there was an akward silence between us, Then the late bell rung and the halls were empty other than me and Casey in the hall, I looked around anyways then Leaned in and kissed her, She deepened it.

After a few minutes I pulled away breathless, She looked up at me then smiled.

"Bye Derek." She walked to her class, I watched her walked away the let out a breath.

--

**Hoped you like it, It was way better then wht I planed on putting in the first place, I'm so sorry anyway I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wasted and Naked

Title: Derek.....All I Want Is you

Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happens When they

take there love to Far ? Dasey

Written By: askhimaboutme

_" The greatest pain that comes with love is loving someone you can't have."_  
_~Unknown_

-- Casey's Pov;(BTW Casey is Dating Max in this story; Plus My Fault with mixing Edwin Silly Mistake.)

Durrying I bit my bottom lip still feeling the sensation threw it, I never Had a kiss like that, Not with that many sparks.

"CASEY!" My french Teacher banged her ruler on my desk to stop me from daydreaming. "You must Learn this." She babbed on, I obviously ignored her and went back to thinking about the kiss, the only guy who kissed me like that was Max....OH MY GOD I'm cheating on Max.

I turned around in my seat to see him sleeping in class, I turned around; I am the worst Girlfriend in the history of Girlfriends, for like a week I haven't Called Max, Seen or kissed him, or even down right say hello.

"CASEY!!" Yelled again, I looked at her and gave her the 'What' Face, She repeted to what she was say about Learning, I know pleanty about learning I'm an A student!.

I sighed then looked at my Desk and saw a note on it, I looked over and saw Emily sitting there glancing at me. I opened the Note and Read it;

_Casey What is up with you this week?  
Is it Max or Something?~Em._

I quickly Wrote on the note Fast and folded, and placed quickly on her desk. I got a glace of her opening it;

_Nothing Em, Just thinking about Max. I haven't  
Seen him in a while and wanted to do something nice for him.  
~Case._

She put the note away,Seconds Later the bell rung, I started to put my books away and felt someone tap my shoulder I turned my head and Felt Soft lips Smash in to mine, I didn't waset time kissing Back, I knew who this was;Max. I pulled away and Smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you in like years," He kissed me on the Cheek and took my books, I got up and he grabbed my hand and walked me to lunch.

-- Derek's Pov:

I silently Watch Max and Casey Together, I forgot about him I felt Betrated watching her kiss _Him_, It wasn't like he forced her she was doing all of the groping; But I ddn't want to make a seen, I have to Get her going...To know how it feels to want something you don't have.

"Hello Derek." Kelly walked up to the table I was sitting at, when I first looked at her I saw boobs in my face. I couldn't help but look at them, I'm a guy give me a break, Thats when I thought of a plan to break her heart.

"Kelly, You want to try again and go out?" I asked, She smiled giving me the look that got me 'Happy', "You could come over tonight no one's home!"

"Of Course, Oh and tell Sam to get well." She winked at me and walked away, I got even more Happy watchng her hips swing while she walked, Tonight was going to be awsome.

--Casey's Pov:

What is Kelly Doing with Derek, Oh She did not give him the '_I'm gonna fuck you' look',_ She is such a whore!.

"Babe, You And Me?" I gave my direction over to max and smiled...Just agree Casey.

"Sure my house tonight." He smiled and kissed me.

--Tonight

The house was clear, No Mom and George, No Lizzy or Edwin or Martie. the house was empty. I ran down stares as soon as I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Max, I jumped in to his arms and Kissed him Passonatly, He closed the eventhough he was surpised.

"Um Casey."He said

"My room." He wasited no time taking me to my bedroom, Since Derek is some where with that Slut, I could be with Max No harm, No trouble done...Right?

-- Derek's Pov.

I walked in to my house with Kelly, and I'm not going to lie...I'm a bit drunk...More then drunk I'm Waseted!

"Derek babe." I looked down and saw Kelly, I smiled and mashed my mouth against her's Giving her the sloppiest kiss I could.

"Oh Derek" She moaned smiling up at me, "Show me your room." We ran up to my room, i stopped my Casey's door.

"Wait I wanna say hie to Casey." I said, I opened the door and saw max on top of her, I closed the door and felt my heartbreak in to little tiny pieces.

"Let's Show them what a good time is." Kelly Said pulling her shirt off and walking to my room, I fallowed her in to the room.....

--

"UGH!" I woke up the next morning in my bed.....Naked.....with out any covers on my bed, I really don't care right now my head is punching me senceless.

"Derek" I heard Nora open the door, before i could Scream NO! she screamed and closed the door, God my step mother just saw me naked.... What happened Last night?


	6. Chapter 6:Lost Hearts

Title: Derek.....All I Want Is you

Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happens When they

take there love to Far ? Dasey

Written By: askhimaboutme

_"Were do broken Hearts Go, Do they find their way home?"~Where do broken Hearts Go_

I hear my Mother scream and a door slam,I opened my bed room door confused.

I saw my mother standing ther holding her chest breathing hard.

"Holy mother of God!" She looked up and saw me, "Oh hi Casey."

"Mom wat happend?" I looked behind her and saw Dereks door. "Derek?"

"He...I...Never mind." She walked down stares to George or whom ever, I looked behind me and Saw Max.

"There still home, You have to go out the window." he smiled and kissed me on the lips softly.

"I love you..." He smiled

"I love you too.." I smiled back as he climbed out of the window. As soon as he was out of sight I screamed;

"DEREK!!!!!!!"

--Downstares

George looked up from his newspapers and smiled at Nora.

"See there fine nothing to be worrid aout." Nora gave him a small smile then looked up to the top of the steps.

--Upstares

Derek kicks my door open and is wearing just a towel I may add, he looked horrid like someone was betinghim up when he was sleeping.

"What!" He Yelled, Then held his head. "ARRGG"

"What did you do to my mother." I screamed, He held his head tighter.

"Stop screaming!" He mumbled "And its none of your business Like how you had sex with max!" Iglared at him.

"No I didn't, We was just making out!" I explaned, I couldn't let it go that far now could I?, He whole faced Changed from mad to guilt, he looked down.

"You fucked Kelly!" I screamed, I knew he didn't really do...He couldn't had have, He looked up at me.

" DEREK!!!" I Hit Derek and Started throwing Pillows at him Any thing to Hurt him.

"You Selfish Jerk I can't believe you did that" I Broke down Crying on the Cold Tilted floor of my bed room.

He Sat next next to me Rubbing my back," Casey.."

" Leave Me Alone!" I cried Tries rolled down my Face Slowly one at a time.

" Casey.." He Chocked out. " Please Don't do this to me."

" Please Just go." I whispered quietly. Derek Walked out of the Room slamming the Door behind him.

-- Derek's Pov

I fucked up man...But I could have swarn I saw them He was on top of her!_Or you dumb ass They was Just making out!_

I sighed and sat on my bed, I need to talk to some one.

Sam; No He's 'recovering'  
Ralph; No at his grandma's house

I got up and looked at my self in the mirror.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall Who's the biggest Jack ass of them all?"

_"You Derek."_I thought. "_ Maybe me and Casey was never ment for each other after all..."_

I sat on the bathroom floor, And held my head in my hands.

--

Sad chapter? Stupid Chapter? Yes? no?


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Words

Title: Derek.....All I Want Is you

Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happens When they

take there love to Far ? Dasey

Written By: askhimaboutme

_"So when mistakes are made, Who do YOU ponit the finger at?,  
Try looking in to a mirror when you do it the next time."~Me_

_--Dereks pov:_

"Hey Derek, Kelly told everyone how you guys hooked up." Sam said kind of pissed "What about Casey?"I pushed me in to a locker.

"What is your problem dude!" I pushed back "It was your Idea for me to go out with Kelly!" I pushed him again in to the other side of the hall way, This drew everyone's forcus to us.

"Yeah that was before I knew you loved Casey!." Sam yelled pushing me Hard against the locker which in result I couldn't breath only stare, It was mixed with Shock and death.

Sam walked away and studentes whispered abou me and Casey, I felt tears quickly slide down my face with out me even feeling them and me slowly reganing my breath.

"Dude."Ralph said shaking his head helping me up, Shit I didn't even notice I was on the floor. "You love Casey." I walked away with out saying anything, I walked close to Casey's locker, She gave me the quick death glare then walked right pass me with Max linked in her arm.

--Casey's pov:

I coniuted draging Max down the hall until a girl with blond hair and an ugly smirk on her face stopped me.

"Hey you know what I heard."She smirked harder almost an evil smile, I glared at her as she cheacked Max out.

"What?." I simply asked....More so Demanded.

"Derek is in Love with you and you two had sex." That story was completly False, Derek and I never had sex and I knew for fact he doesn't love me.

"Your gossip is false, and you need to get a new hobbie." i smiled then rolled me eyes, I pulled Max even more down the hall until her stopped me.

"Are you still mad I didn't let us....You know." He asked shyly and slightly scared, I sighed then kissed him on the mouth.

"No, I relized I wasn't ready then It was too Horney Teenager less romantic." I said truthfully "Thank you." I smiled at him, Max was such a good guy What did I have to put Derek in my life more?

"You wanna hang out tonight?"He asked me hopfully, I wasn't up for it but I nodded anyway, He smiled as we continued down the school hall hand in hand (This time no pulling)

--

I sat in my room and Max kissed down my Neck, I giggled then pushed him off gentaly, Then I said;

_"Stop Derek."_

_--_

_Sorry kind of short Next Chapter SHOULD be longer HOPEFULLY_

_Ps: If you guys like Camp rock I have a story there if you don't Okay stick with this story nor prob._

_PEACE LOVE DASEY 3_


	8. Chapter 8:My Bff's lover

Title: Derek.....All I Want Is you

Summary: Casey and Derek Love Each other, But happens When they

take there love to Far ? Dasey

Written By: askhimaboutme

_"Do not bite at the bait of pleasure, till you know there is no hook beneath it."  
Thomas Jefferson_

_--_

_"Stop it Derek"_Wait who said that, Max and I looked at each other confused as we heard moans fron Dereks room, I rolled my eyes, That is so like Derek when a girl is over him have sex with a slut.

Me and Max started to feel uncofterble so we walked out of My room and knocked on dereks door.

"OPEN UP YOU JERK!"I bangged on the door, Derek banged on the wall.

"Go away."He yelled, I opened the door and saw Kelly on her knees (be shocker) and Derek standing in front of her. "get the hell out!."

I shut the door, Max rubbed my back.

"Your scared for life."He said as we walked down the steps, That was the most desturbing thing I have ever seen in my life, Not to mean anything I feel weird about him and kelly...Maybe this is how its suppost to be.

"You want to go grab something to eat?"Max asked me smiling at me, I nodded trying to hide my frown and my need to cry, Max kissed me and grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

-- The Next Day Dereks Pov:

I know I may be a Jerk for doing that to her but She's with Max she left me for Max, How would she feel if I were to ask out Emily who Obviously has a crush on me.......Idea!

"Hey Em."I leand aganist the locker next her her she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hi Derek."She greeted me still with the worlds biggest smile. Now try to make even more soft on you.

"Wow Em, your looking really Pretty today."I checked her out slightly, her face brightened up looking at her clothes.

"Really?, Thanks Derek!."She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Em, Do you want...I don't know go out with me?"He face had a small shock expresson.

"Of course I would, How about tonight at 8?"She asked, I nodded at her.

"Tonight it is."I bent down and kissed her on her cheek, "Later Em"I walked away I knew she was watching me walk, This was going to be so easy.

"Derek."I heard Sam Call me as I walked pass his locker, I turn around and walk over to them "Look dude I'm sorry about you know."He frowned

"It's okay, lets get passed this."I told him he nodded

"Your over casey?"he asked me.

"Yeah, She dumped me so I'm going out with Emily its all god."I told him, he gave me a looked then nodded, we walked to class together talking about Kelly and how great she was....IS.

-- Casey's Pov:

I walked over to Emily's locker and saw her holding her cheek Smiling,

"Whats with you?"I asked she looked at me excited.

"Derek asked me out!" I frowned and gave her an confused look;

"What?!"


End file.
